Where there is Hope their is Strength
by klaroline-heart
Summary: Klaus and Caroline are the parent's of Hope but when he sends Hope away for her safety Marcel thinks he was wrong... No Hayley just Hope
1. Chapter 1

**Hello My Lovelies.**

 **I hope you enjoy this one :)**

* * *

He looked into the crib before him, his index finger touching the tiny hand of the baby girl that lay peacefully before him.

She was his, hers, theirs and she was beautiful just like her mother.

"Nobody is better off without their parents" She said through the tears that fell from her eyes.

He knew that, he didn't want to do this but it was the only way to protect her.

"I'm sorry love. It's the only way" Caroline looked at their tiny daughter, barely a day old and already had the world chasing her.

"I can't loose her" She sobbed, Klaus rushed to her side.

He held her within his arms tightly "You aren't loosing her sweetheart, she's just going away for a while" Caroline shook her head against his shoulder

"Why does it feel like forever" Klaus knew how she felt because he felt it within his own heart too.

* * *

She held her daughter tightly within her arms, wishing that she wouldn't have to hand her over to somebody else, another family.

She wanted her to grow with them to be cuddled by her mother, learn to paint with her father and learn to read with her Uncle Elijah.

"You ready love?" Caroline shook her head as the tears rolled faster, He stepped closer to take their child, laying a sweet kiss in her head.

Caroline followed his action, pressing her lips firmly to her forehead as she whispered softly "Mommy Loves you Hope"

Klaus smiled at her words, at their daughters name.

They hadn't discussed it, they thought they'd have more time but here they were prematurely giving her away.

He rested her sleeping body into the car seat prepared and ready for his drive to the meeting point only he knew about.

"Keep her safe and give her this" Caroline said as she handed her own Mr tatted teddy bear to Klaus for their daughter.

"I will love. I promise" Caroline knew he would keep it, One thing she knew about him was his promises were never false.

He promised to stay away and he did, he never returned to Mystic falls not even when she learned of the mystical baby growing within her body, She ended up dragging Stefan to New Orleans with her to tell Klaus not realizing that it would be the worst mistake she ever made.

Caroline stood in her best friends embrace as Klaus drove away with their daughter, with her Hope.

Elijah dabbed the tears that fell from his own eyes as he watched the car drive away "I'm going to my study" He stated walking away from them.

"I hope she's happy" Caroline sighed. Stefan knew where she was going, He had suggested it, told Klaus that handing her to Rebekah was probably his safest option, but sending her to Bonnie was even safer. A cloaking spell would be placed over them to hide them in plain sight.

* * *

When Klaus stopped he could see the little red car almost like Stefan's taking up the whole road, her way of preventing unwanted passerby's.

"Hello Sister" He whispered as he held his daughter within his embrace taking her to his baby sister.

"She's beautiful. Just like her mother" He couldn't help but feel the joy in that moment, his heart swelled and his mind flashed back to her birth, to the moment his daughter entered his life, thawing his frozen heart just like her mother.

"She's got the hint of the devil too. That's all me" Rebekah smiled, Hope had hints of both her parent's, she would grow up to be a beautiful child.

"Find Bonnie Bennett. She will place a cloaking spell on you. Mystic falls is the safest place for her right now. Take her home and we will come for her when it is safe"

Rebekah nodded

as much as she had no plans to return to Mystic Falls she knew that every supernatural being in the small town would lay their own lives on the line for the little girl her brother held in his hands.

"You will return to me" he whispered softly as he laid his lips against her forehead.

He reluctantly handed his daughter to his sister, the only person other that he knew could look after her, take care of her when he and Caroline couldn't.

"Be Happy" he said as he pressed his lips firmly to his baby sisters forehead.

* * *

When he arrived he was greeted by Stefan "Did she get off safely?"

Klaus nodded "Very well. How is Caroline?"

Stefan shrugged his shoulders

"Once you left she took off somewhere in the house"

Klaus nodded clamping his hand on Stefan's shoulder, one of his dearest friends

"Thank you for being here for her, I know it means a lot to her because it means a lot to me" Stefan nodded offering a small smile.

* * *

Klaus took off in search of her, he could here the sobbing, the tears that shattered his heart as he heard everyone fall from her eyes onto the cloth in her hands.

"There you are" He found her beside Hope's cot, seated in the rocking chair holding the piece of clothing their daughter wore after her birth to her chest

"Was she ok? Did she cry? Did they hold her right?" Klaus smiled and nodded

"She was sleeping like a baby, She didn't even know what was happening. We will get her back sweetheart"

Caroline merely nodded her eyes following the shining light that glistened from the quater.

"What if we can't fight back? What if they defeat us, it will be for nothing"

Klaus rushed to her crouching before her lifting her chin to look at him

"We will fight with every breath in our bodies. Our daughter will know that we fought for her" Caroline nodded

as she flung her arms around his neck resting her head on his shoulder, fresh tears spilling on his shirt

"How do I go on? How do tell people my daughter is dead?" Klaus didn't know he just knew it was their only option.

* * *

He waited for sleep to envelope Caroline before he left her peacefully resting to have a moment to himself, to mourn his fatherhood.

He leaned against the balcony looking out over the city, His thoughts to himself as the tears fell silently down his cheeks.

The clinking of heels on the floor disturbed his thoughts, he knew it wouldn't be long until she followed "I'm so sorry" she whispered as she came close to him resting an unwanted hand on his shoulder.

"I am here, If you need to talk" He turned to face her, his blue eyes looking at the tears that fell down her cheeks.

Why was she crying he couldn't understand, for him? For Caroline? For their daughter? She barely knew Caroline, she had met her all of once when she showed up in his home when Caroline first arrived.

She hadn't spoken to her, she questioned him about pregnancy in vampires and then asked if it was what he wanted.

He would have snapped her neck then if it wasn't for the melodic laughter that erupted from Caroline's throat in a room further down the house.

He told Camille that the child was his chance at a family of his own.

"I am fine Camille, I do not need your pity, I am a vampire, we are resilient"

Cami knew he was wrong, she could tell by the shade of red beneath his eyes.

"I just want to help, be there for you" Klaus inwardly laughed at the thought.

He didn't need her, he needed the woman in the room down the hall to fight for their daughter, to let all of her love give her the strength to help him bring their daughter home.

"Klaus?" Her voice sounded scared, she'd had a bad dream, he could tell, he'd heard them before, after her father died.

The night he sat watching over her as she sobbed for a man that took a long time accepting her for what she had become.

Caroline found him, his eyes searching hers, the tears streaming down her cheeks "Bad dream love" She merely nodded before he crashed into her holding her tightly within his arms.

"Good evening Camille" He said as he quickly turned back to Cami, who stood watching their loving interaction.

Her face fell as she left the room she had occupied and ran tearfully from the house.

Once again rejected by him.

Klaus didn't care for her affections, his attention was solely fixed on the blonde clinging to his waist.

"Please, Don't leave me" she pleaded through the tears.

"Never, Love" he whispered as he pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

When morning came so did the questions, the werewolves and the vampires of the city had arrived in the compound, Klaus had called a meeting a way to explain in one what had happened to his young daughter.

Caroline stood beside him, hand clenched within his as they stood looking over the fools that had been the cause of their daughters 'death'

"As you may know last night Caroline gave birth to our daughter. She died during the birth due to complications that had been caused by the attack on our home."

Gasps were sounded between some groups, the ones that had yet to learn the truth of what had happened the night before.

He wanted them to know that their refusal to get on caused the witches to infiltrate their home.

"We want whoever helped these witches gain entry to our home dead. No second chances. We allowed you into our home and because of that mistake we have lost our daughter"

his words burned in Caroline's chest, he was right.

Them being in their home and turning against them had lost them their daughter.

"Klaus is right. The traitors need to be brought out and slaughtered. A child died because of our petty fighting"

Marcel spoke up as he stood on the table closest to him.

"The witches will die for what they have done" He added, his head looking towards his mentor earning a encouraging nod.

"Must we always end violence with violence Niklaus?" Elijah questioned from beside his brother.

"Have you forgotten they have taken our Hope from us, Do they not deserve to be punished Brother?" Klaus added.

He would watch them all perish if it meant it was his only way to know he could bring their daughter home.

* * *

Caroline sat in the darkness of the compound, Klaus had closed the doors to any of the communities that hoped to gain access to their home.

Klaus found himself painting the walls of the compound, he wanted to brighten it up, for her.

The light within her heart and eyes had snubbed out and he wanted it back.

She was no longer the bubbly, sparkling light he had once pined for, now she was broken.

He had broken her.

"What do you think love?" She looked up expressionless

"It's lovely" she barely whispered before turning her head back to the full glass of bourbon that sat untouched on the table in front of her. He hated what he was doing to her, what losing their daughter had done to her.

"Go Home love. Go be with your friends" It killed him, the thought of losing her too.

Caroline shook her head "I don't want my friends, I want my daughter" She swiped the glass across the table sending it crashing to the floor.

She wouldn't let him make her forget, make her return to a home that was no longer hers.

The nursery unoccupied up the stairs was her only memory of their daughter.

"It was merely a suggestion sweetheart." He flashed before her crouching down cupping her face in his yellow paint covered hands

"I want you to be happy sweetheart, to find her and be safe" Caroline's eyes widened

"You mean?" He nodded a small smile on his lips as he watched the light return as quickly as it disappeared

"If it makes you light up like this then please. Go to her, Be happy sweetheart" She allowed her heart to skip a beat at the thought of holding her daughter within her arms, to be home with her friends helping protect her but then she looked at his dark eyes, he would be alone.

"No. We're a team right? We will find her when we have made New Orleans safe for her. She was born here Klaus, this is her home" Klaus smiled at her optimism even if his had begun to fade.

* * *

The evening was the same as every night since Hope had been gone, Caroline cried, Elijah locked himself in his study and Klaus stood on the balcony.

"Klaus?" the voice broke his silence, the same person that he wished would stay out of his business, out of his home.

"Yes _Camille_ " She looked up at him watching him as he continued to lean over the balcony.

"Are you ok? I haven't seen you in a while" Klaus sighed, was she really that dense, did she not see the closed gates to their home warning away any visitors.

"I am not in the mood for a therapy lesson" Camille was taken aback by his harsh demeanor

"I wanted to speak to you, Make sure you're ok. I haven't seen you" Klaus rolled his eyes

"He's fine. He's here with me" Caroline came out of nowhere, hands on her hips glaring at love rival.

"I just wanted to-" Caroline raised her hand cutting her off

"I know what you were doing **Camille** " Caroline practically spat her name out.

"I was you once. Pining for a man that wasn't mine. Wishing by god that he would notice me but he never did." Caroline made it quiet painstakingly clear that Klaus would never see Cami as more that a friend.

Cami rushed past her, tears welling in her eyes from the embarrassment that she had received from Caroline.

"Did you need to be do harsh?" Caroline looked towards him shaking her head

"Of course. Go run after her, always have been a sucker for blonde hair and blue eyes haven't you Klaus"

She spun around to leave but he was in front of her, his face filled with anger

"Don't turn your back on me" He bellowed angrily, sure that the whole city could probably hear him.

"I should have turned my back on you ages ago." She threw back, knocking the air from his chest.

She was a vicious fight and he knew that, She didn't care about riling him up because each time she knew he'd bite her or get close but he would never let her die.

"I'm leaving. I'm going home" She snapped walking away from him and he just let her slip out of his grasp because he'd lost his fight.

* * *

Marcel had seen the change in him when she left, he watched Klaus spiral, he didn't care who he hurt or what stood in his path.

Klaus wasn't Klaus without her, it was bad enough without Hope but loosing Caroline was destroying him.

He knew he needed to find her, to fix the man that had raised him many years before.

Stefan helped him, He sent him to mystic falls with the information he needed.

Stefan didn't want to leave Klaus in his current state because without Caroline he might do something stupid, like becoming the inhumane monster he was before she brightened up his life.

* * *

Mystic falls was the same boring little town it had been when she left.

She went home first, she wanted to see her mom, to wrap her arms around her and apologize for being stupid and running away.

She didn't expect it, the cooing of a little baby, the laughter that belonged to her mother and the other voice that caused it all to make sense

"Good girl Hope" Caroline rushed into the room.

Her eyes welled up as she watched the tiny baby smile at her mother and Rebekah

"She's perfect" Caroline whispered.

Rebekah heard it turning to face her, a soft smile gracing her lips

"Hello Caroline" Her mother looked at her daughter the tears in her own eyes

"She' beautiful Caroline. I am so proud of you" Caroline fell into her mothers waiting arms falling apart.

Here she was with her daughter, but she wasn't with him.

"Come on Hope, Lets see your Mommy" Rebekah plucked her niece from the floor handing her to Caroline.

The soft skin, the beautiful baby smell caused Caroline to cry a little harder, she was here within her arms again "I missed you." She whispered as she laid a soft kiss against her daughters chubby cheek.

"Klaus never said who she was with, he told me she had a new family" Caroline sobbed holding her daughter closely

"He sent me here to Bonnie, He made me hide her from anybody that came looking. He wants to keep her safe." Caroline nodded

"I know. I think that's why I am here. I think he wants me safe away from New Orleans too" Rebekah nodded because it was more than likely something Klaus would do with her.

The door bell rang announcing a visitor.

"Are you expecting somebody?" Caroline questioned her mother.

"No" Caroline looked at Rebekah who was already prepared to run with Hope.

Caroline was shocked by who stood before her.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned him.

"I have an idea but you aren't going to like it" Caroline rolled her eyes allowing him entry to her mothers home.

"Go on then." He watched as Rebekah re-entered the room earning a raised eye brow from Marcel.

"You and Hope need to come home. I think the only way to protect her is for her to be with her family, in her home"

Caroline wasn't sure and neither was Rebekah but a part of her knew it would make more sense, three original vampires, one of those a hybrid.

"He's right Caroline. We should go back"

Caroline looked between the three people in the room then her eyes landed on her daughter.

"I want her with me" Rebekah nodded as she grabbed the bag from the floor

"It was lovely spending time with you Liz." Liz smiled genuinely

"It's been wonderful getting to know my granddaughter." Caroline and Rebekah climbed into Caroline's car with Hope in the back seat.

"You ready for this? He is going to go mad" Caroline shrugged her shoulder

"I don't care. I just want my baby girl at home"

* * *

 **My Playlist**

 **Open Hands - Ingrid Michaelson**

 **Losing Your Memory - Ryan Starr**

 **Let it go - James Bay**

* * *

 **R &R**

 **A/N: So i made a youtube video a while back for klaus and Caroline with hope being their daughter and klaus giving her away to rebekah. I wanted to write my own fic for it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello My Lovelies,**

 **I just want to start off by saying Thank you for your interest in this story.**

 **I will possibly be able to update on a regular basis now the kids have begun their school holidays but it may be a case of once a week.**

 **I know when you read a story you want it updated right away believe me i know, i'm like it with some of the stuff i read but please beware:**

 **I have 5 young children that need my attention so i cannot always write or update on demand, I will get back to the story when i have a chance to write and i will always post an Note if i am unable to post.**

 **Thanks**

 **x Laura x**

* * *

Caroline held Hope within her arms as she stepped into the compound, the fear bubbling in her stomach but Marcel rested a supportive hand on her shoulder

"She will be fine" Caroline hoped he was right.

She didn't want to bring her daughter home to be slaughtered.

"What is she doing here?" Klaus said as he came into the large room with Elijah beside him

"Klaus.." Caroline breathed softly.

Even her absence had an affect on him, his usual stubble was now a beard and his eyes sullen and dark.

"Klaus. I- We wanted to come home"

Klaus came towards her resting one hand on his daughter dark hair and the other on Caroline's cheek

"I'm trying to keep her safe sweetheart."

Caroline nodded her eyes drifting to Marcel and Rebekah

"She makes Caroline stronger. The connection, the bond it gives Caroline the strength she never had before. Hope and Caroline are linked and sending Hope away had weakened her."

Marcel said his eyes falling on mother and daughter.

"How do you know this Marcel?" Elijah questioned stepping towards his family.

"Davina figured it out, The night she gave birth to Hope their was a storm, Davina learned it wasn't natures storm, it was magic. The lightening the struck was circling the compound. As the witches fought for your daughter so did Caroline"

Klaus looked up at his love, was Hope able to transfer her powers to her mother.

"Find me Davina" Klaus said as he walked away from them.

Caroline went to follow but Elijah held up his hand

"Let him have time"

Caroline looked towards Rebekah handing over Hope before she ran off in Klaus' direction ignoring Elijah's advice.

* * *

She found him in their bedroom, he had been painting, this time it was of them, their little family.

"You can't just walk away from me" Caroline snapped as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I asked you to find her and be safe, I never told you to bring her home" He spoke a little too calm.

"I needed to be with you, to come home and be a family again"

Klaus looked at her, the tears falling down her cheeks

"We are a family sweetheart, Just because she wasn't with us didn't make it any less true"

Caroline nodded

"Why did it feel so painful then? Why did it feel like I was never going to see her again"

Klaus rested his hand against her cheek lifting her face to him

"Because we needed to play the game. My enemies would see her dead but I couldn't do that. She was safe there"

Caroline sighed pulling his hand away from her face

"For how long? They would look for her, they would have found her and taken her. Who is stronger than her father, who is stronger than her family?"

Her cheeks flushing red with the pent up anger that was scorching through her veins.

"We are stronger because of her. Family above all. Always and forever? Isn't that your motto?"

Klaus felt his own rage fighting it's way through his body, he didn't want to be angry with her but he was scared.

"Love is weakness"

He snapped, his eyes turning to the painting before him, his family, his life.

He grabbed the brush covered in black paint and stroked it through the painting, ruining it.

"No Klaus! It is your weakness. Love is your weakness but for us, Elijah, Rebekah, Stefan and Me. It's our strength"

Klaus knew she was right, who could blame him the last woman he loved ran off with his brother, making a fool of him.

"I'm not her Klaus. I am not Tatia. I will not leave you, I will not abandon you if you don't abandon me"

She knew where his mind had drifted, she knew him better than he knew himself sometimes.

"I couldn't abandon you even if I tried Sweetheart" Caroline offered him a small smile.

"How about we welcome our daughter home properly then" Klaus nodded slipping his hand between hers as she lead him to their baby girl.

* * *

Klaus took his daughter into his arms, kissing her forehead earning a gurgle and smile from her precious mouth, She seemed to brighten him up, making him see just how lucky he was to have the chance at fatherhood.

she was as perfect as the day she was born, the memory of her birth firmly fixed in his mind.

He glanced towards Caroline remembering the tears and then the shrill screams that came from their daughter.

Flashback

 _He couldn't go in there,_

 _he wasn't scared of something as silly as child birth but he was scared of watching her in pain no matter how many times she had screamed for him._

 _Elijah watched him pace the hall to their home as Rebekah sat in the room helping Caroline with the pain and breathing techniques_

 _"You should sit Nikalus, You're wearing holes into the ground"_

 _Klaus looked at his brother shaking his head, he couldn't sit._

 _How was he supposed to sit down while she was in agony._

 _He flashed through the house, standing in the centre of the compound,_

 _Marcel' eyes carefully watching him_

 _"Klaus?" Here she was, the thorn in his side, the woman that he had taken a liking to because Caroline was in Mystic Falls, because Caroline didn't want him; at least he thought._

 _"Camille. What can I help you with?" She smiled softly_

 _"Where is Caroline? Has she gone?" Klaus watched her, a hopeful glint in her eyes._

 _Was she so niave to think he would choose her over the perfection that he had tasted all of twice._

 _"No. She is upstairs in the process of bringing my child into our home"_

 _Camille's eyes widened in shock_

 _"Shouldn't you be up there? Waitig to see your child. It could be your own son"_

 _He hadn't really thought of it being a he or a she, he thought of it as just a baby, a baby with vampires as parents._

 _"I need to go" Cami nodded triumphantly pleased her words had got to him._

 _He listened as her calls of pain grew louder,_

 _his sister screaming excitedly_

 _"I can see the head"_

 _Klaus didn't wait for permission to enter he rushed into the room to her side_

 _"Finally. You're here! Caroline you can push now"_

 _Caroline took a deep breath then pushed with every fibre of her being, she wanted it over, she wanted to hold her perfect child within her arms not in her stomach although it was possibly safer in there._

 _The wailing erupted into thin air as Rebekah wrapped their baby in a blanket and handed it to Caroline before cutting the cord._

 _"What is it?" Caroline questioned but Rebekah stayed tight lipped refusing to tell them._

 _"Look for yourselves." Caroline looked towards Klaus then to their child carefully pulling the blanket away._

 _Klaus cried when she revealed his daughter, their daughter._

 _"A girl. She's perfect" Klaus whispered resting his lips against Caroline's temple_

 _"She really is." Caroline agreed._

 _Within that perfect moment Klaus was looking for the future, with Caroline by his side as his Queen and their daughter as his princess._

 _He felt complete._

* * *

Klaus held his daughter within his arms smiling at her and genuinely loving the affect she had on him,

He had lost track of time when Marcel returned to the room with Davina trailing behind him

"What do you want Klaus?"

Davina always carried animosity towards him, He was her enemy after all.

"Klaus pointed to the seat in front of him as he handed Hope to Caroline as she smilied happily

"I would like you to find out some information for me about the connection between Caroline and Hope. They seem to be linked as Marcel has put it and I'd like to know how"

Davina glared at Marcel, she was hoping she could trust him to keep it to himself so that they could find a way to send Klaus away.

"I'm only telling you this because I like Caroline"

Klaus smirked of course it was for her.

"This is why I have called you here" Klaus said truthfully.

He didn't care about the hostility he received from her he just wanted answers for his girls.

"A powerful witch has bound them together, I don't know who but If Caroline happens to die then so does Hope. Marcel brought them back because the witch knows that while Hope is gone Caroline is weaker, easier to kill, they wanted you to be so scared that you would send her away"

He nodded musing over what witch would hate them so badly that they would want to kill his children.

"Thank you Davina. I am sure Caroline will be grateful"

Davina nodded.

"I want to go home now!" She said to Marcel earning a quick nod and a see you later to Klaus.

* * *

Caroline stood in the hallway listening to their conversation, why would anybody want her dead? She hadn't done anything to anybody.

She had arrived towards the end of her pregnancy and only Cami even knew of her pregnancy but there was no way that she would work with anybody to harm Klaus' child because unlike Klaus, Caroline knew she was in love with him.

"I know you heard all of that love"

Caroline inwardly groaned as Klaus spoke aloud causing her to walk into the room

"I didn't mean too" She replied shyly.

Klaus smiled softly

"No secrets Remember. We don't keep anything from each other. You could have came back into the room"

Caroline shrugged as she stood before him.

His hand shot out pulling her wrist towards him causing her to collapsing onto his lap.

"You're truly ravishing, love"

Caroline rolled her eyes

"You always say that. If I remember our first dance…"

Klaus didn't give her a chance to finish before his lips found hers,

kissing her passionately, he just needed to feel her within his reach,

to taste her cherry flavoured lips and just count his blessings that somebody as beautiful as Caroline would want his family issues and his threats, but her she'd seen it all.

She was his family now.

"I love you" He whispered as he tore his lips from hers,

she looked into his fearful eyes,

resting her hands on either side of his face gently caressing his face with her thumbs

"I love you too" Klaus grinned brightly.

"Who could it be?" all happiness disappeared as her mind drifted back to the witch in question.

"I have an idea sweetheart but I will need to check to be sure. You for now just stay with Hope"

Caroline nodded, if anybody could save her right now it was their daughter.

* * *

"Klaus Mikaelson, To what do I have the pleasure?"

Klaus looked at the dark skinned woman as she stood behind a makeshift alter chanting silly words that he had once learned, words for protection, for life.

"Strong spell you've got going on there. Whose it for Agnes?"

She looked as though she was confused about his questioned which only made Klaus angrier.

"I'll give you one more Min…"

"Ok.. Ok. It's for your Genieve. She's asked for a protection spell on herself,

said that once she had done what was needed then she would need protection against you"

Klaus smirked wickedly

"Well how bout a protection spell gone wrong? Show Genieveve whose the elder here because I think somebody is getting a little big for her boots."

Agnese was a witch that stood by her coven but Genieveve was just a walking corpse that had died years before.

"Very well" Agnese and Klaus got to work on destroying Genevieve protection from the Original Hybrid.

* * *

As the moonlight shone into the room,

glistening on the space in the cot where Hope would lay Caroline felt a sense of pride,

she had done brilliantly, she had become a mother despite her body being frozen at seventeen.

She held her daughter in her arms facing out to the city of New Orleans and the very moonlight that may one day torture her daughter once a month.

She remembered the pain Tyler had suffered, the way he was no longer himself for the time that the full moon was high in the sky.

She couldn't help watching as the tiny child laid against her chest as the dry lightening cracked into the distance.

"They think they can harm us, they're wrong. Your daddy will make sure of that, even I would die for you my sweet child."

"Lets hope it doesn't come to that hey love?"

Caroline nodded her head

"Did you find out more?" She questioned as he came into the room leaning against the window frame,

His eyes watching the night sky too

"What did they say? Did you find out who it is?"

Klaus simply nodded

"It's all my fault sweetheart. When I first returned to New Orleans I fooled around with a witch that I knew was in love with me.

I thought you didn't want me but after that day together, the two of us making love I ended things straight away.

I needed you in my life. She swore to find a way to hurt me and here you are. She wants to kill you and Hope as pay back for the hurt she received."

Caroline shock her head as the tears streamed down her cheeks

"Our precious daughter has done nothing, she didn't ask for this and neither did I but she is here now and we both have admitted our defeat when we swore that we never loved each other.

We do and I don't care what some ancient witch has to say about it. We will fight her"

Klaus smiled at her

"That's the spirit love. I wouldn't give up on us anyway"

Caroline smiled placing a gentle loving kiss on Hopes forehead

"She's every bit worth fighting for" Klaus couldn't agree more. They were both worth fighting for.

* * *

 **R &R**

 **A/N: Only a little chapter tonight, i'm half asleep just glad the dreaded school holidays are here.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello My Lovelies.**

 **So school holidays have started and my kids have been rather calm so i've been able to update.**

 **I'll hopefully be able to finish this story this week. It isn't going to be extremely long, I've cut down the length of my stories due to the time it usually takes to complete them. I also need to start working on the sequel for my other Klaroline story _Love Where It wasn't Supposed To Be_**

 **Enjoy, Hope to hear from you all soon :)**

* * *

It was the only choice to show Genevieve that she was weak, that Hope was still gone.

The family all helped prepare Hope's things for a trip with Rebekah to their home on the outskirts of New Orleans.

"Is everything ready?" Caroline asked from her seat on the couch where she held Hope within her arms, cherishing every moment they shared together before she was once again gone from her sight.

"Yes. Nik has made sure the bags are in the car ready. You'll be alright Caroline. You will see her again"

Caroline looked up at Rebekah unable to even offer a small smile

"How can you be so sure?" Rebekah sat beside Caroline gently stroking her neice's head

"Because the first sign of trouble we will return. I know Nik says we should stay away until he calls for us but I think Hope will sense it and she will reach out in her own way for you. I remember the night she was born Caroline, the lightening that reigned down around the compound, she warned us of the danger before she had even entered the world, She was protecting you even then"

Caroline smiled as she kissed her daughter head

"That's why I called her Hope. Because she gives me a reason keep moving and to stay strong"

Rebekah smiled squezing her frenemies arm softly

"You're a good mother Caroline, I thought you'd make a terrible mother at first but each time you've proved me wrong. You do everything to protect her even if it means letting her go for a while."

Caroline nodded

"Of course. I would fight to the end of the earth for her and I would die if it meant she could survive"

Klaus entered the room quickly, rushing to Caroline and Hope

"Quick. We have visitors, We need to get her out now"

Klaus quickly took his daughter from Caroline and kissed his daughters forehead before handing her to his sister

"Keep safe and call me" Rebekah nodded

"Always and Forever Nik"

her way of keeping her promise, of telling her brother that she loved him.

* * *

He heard her clinking heels as she came rusing into the compound, her heavy breathing no doubt from running.

he let out a trustrated huff

"Great" Caroline was confused, she hadn't noticed anything about their visitor, but she was too busy listening to Hope's heartbeat, memorizing it as she was taken away again.

"Who is it?" He didn't reply as he walked out onto the balcony, Caroline close behind him

"Klaus? I know you're here" He looked down at the blonde that was extremeily persistant and wouldn't give up the chase.

Caroline groaned inwardly as she leaned up to kiss his cheek

"She has a thing for you" Klaus smirked, eying her carefully as she pulled away slightly

"Are you jealous love?" Caroline pulled at his shirt, reaching up on her tip toes kissing him fiercely.

Pulling away she smirked "Not in the slightest" Klaus chuckled softly, watching as she walked off in the direction of their bedroom swaying her hips seductively.

He would have to punish her later for it but for now he needed to deal with the annoying human that always showed up at the wrong time

"Camille. What can I do for you?" Klaus said as he jumped down to stand behind her.

She almost jumped out of her skin as she turned to face him

"Are you okay? I haven't seen you, I saw Caroline leave the other day, Is it over?"

Klaus would have rolled his eyes in that moment if it wasn't so childish but he snickered turning away from her towards the stairs

"No I am not okay. My daughter is gone and to answer your question Caroline is upstairs mourning our daughter, crying for her"

Camille's cheeks turned red, she was hurt, angry even

"Why do you choose her? Why do you insist on loving a woman that never loved you until you were no longer in her life. I am here! I have been falling in love with you since we stood in the town together watching that artist, I loved you even then"

Klaus turned back to her, he was angry that she even ask why he loved Caroline, he didn't know her, she didn't know of the light she possessed.

"I love her because she sees the real me. The me I am even when I am a monster. She saved me long before you ever tried too. You are beautiful Camille, Like so many other woman I have met in my long time on this earth but you're affections are being wasted on me when you should find yourself a human that will grow old with you"

Caroline stood hidden from sight, her chest filling with love for the man defending her. for him loving her.

"I just- I'll go" Camille rushed away from Klaus' sight.

"I know you're there love" Caroline exhaled deeply as she came into sight

"How can you always tell I'm here. That's not fair"

Klaus chuckled before speeding towards her grabbing her within his arms, his nose trailing against her neck as his lips left little kisses behind it.

"it's your perfume, I can sense you anywhere around this house because everytime that scent get into my nostrils I go all wolf crazy"

Caroline couldn't help the little laugh that escaped her throat as his nose tickled her neck, Klaus knew that spot well, it was the same place he had begrudgingly bit her when Kol had burned.

He hated himself for it after, he mentally punished himself. It was the reason he left, he had ran from Mystic Falls because he couldn't deal with the fact that he had hurt her so cruelly.

She knew his secret then, she had figured it out all by herself, though he knew it wasn't hard to figure out that He was in love with her.

"Hmm.. I like the idea of your wolf side coming out to play, he was extremely sexy back in Mystic falls"

Caroline winked at him.

Klaus groaned biting his own lip, the wink had got him all messed up inside, he wanted her against every wall within their home but the entrance of his brother distracted them.

"Hello Elijah" Klaus called holding Caroline to his side.

Elijah walked into the room looking darkly at Klaus "What did you say to Camille? I have just seen her walking down the street angrily shouting at the world."

Caroline couldn't help it, she laughed lightly earning a confused glance from Elijah.

"I'm sorry, I just can't.." She sped out of the room the giggling still continuing sown the hall.

"She seems brighter, Rebekah arrived to the house ok. I've made sure there is enough blood and other necessities there for them both. Stefan is staying with her to make sure they are both safe"

Klaus smirked shaking his head

"Of course Stefan will stay there. That fool is still pining after our sister even now"

Elijah once again looked confused. Klaus slapped his brothers back

"Never you mind Elijah" Klaus began to leave the room when Elijah called out again

"So what is wrong with Camille, brother?" Klaus sighed as he turned to face his brother

"It seems she has grown attatched to me and well assumed I would leave Caroline to be with her. She does not understand why I choose Caroline over her mere human abilities"

Elijah nodded

"Very well but you should hope she doesn't go to the witches, she may still believe that Hope is gone but she may still try to betray our family because of her feelings for you. Especially if it means Caroline and Hope are gone"

Klaus shook his head

"She wouldn't. She wouldn't harm an innocent child" Elijah rolled his eyes at his brother

"But she doesn't know that Hope is Alive, Niklaus!"

The blood drained from his face as the realization hit him.

Could she go to the witches to have Caroline killed, to take his love from him.

"I'll speak to her" He said as he raced from the house.

* * *

Cami stood in the large cemetery walking blindly towards her brother's tomb, She hated walking through the cemetery on the best of days but today she just needed to see him, speak to him.

"Again!" She grew frustrated at the horrendous red paint covering her brothers tomb stone, the word Murderer so clearly written.

"Do you need some help?" Cami looked up to see a young girl wearing a plain white dress, holding a bucket of water and two wash cloths

"I don't want to bother you" Cami said sadly.

"Nonsense. I've nowhere else to be right now. I reckognise you. Klaus Mikaelson's girlfriend right?"

Cami looked away momentarily

"No. I guess it's a case of unrequited love on my part. I'm the wrong blonde to tame the beast"

The girl laughed lightly

"I see. I just assumed that you and Klaus were together"

Cami sighed

"I wish. I'm just not good enough but before she came around he was always calling, wanting advice and just wanting my attention"

The girl beside her merely nodded as she scrubbed her red from the tomb stone.

"I'm sorry that he doesn't feel the same. You seem like a really nice person"

Camille smiled lightly "Thank you. I'm sorry, I never got your name?"

The girl smiled "I'm Davina" Camille knew she had heard the name before.

"Do I know you? I am sure I've heard your name before" Davina smiled nodding

"I'm Marcel's sister"

Camille looked shocked

"I never realised he even had a sister being a vampire"

Davina smiled

"When I was a child the ancestors placed a sleeping curse on me. My mother had stored me in the safest place in our town, I was left here in our family tomb until I was awoken by my brother a year ago. The last elder of my mother's ancestral line would need to die for me to be awoken but as I was woken so where many other's that had once belonged to our coven"

Camille was first In shock at the fact Davina was as old as Marcel then at the fact she was brought back to life.

"I need to go. Thank you for helping me" Davina smiled softly

"You're welcome. See you around" Cami nodded as she rushed from the cemetery.

Davina pulled out her cell phone calling Marcel

"She didn't come to speak to the witches, she came to clean her brother's tomb stone. You need to reign in the people around here Marcel they're graffiting over our lost ones final resting places"

Davina chanted as her hands touched the tomb, the red marks now gone.

"What are you doing child?" Davina looked to one of the resurrected witches

"Just cleaning this mess" The witch's eyes turned dark

"Leave it! We have a spell to cast. The spell won't cast itself"

Davina inwardly groaned.

Marcel had sent her to infiltrate the witches to find a way to help Caroline and figure out what it was they had planned.

* * *

Marcel watched as Cami crossed the road towards her work place with the deveraux sisters.

He admired her admiration for Klaus because once upon a time he adored the man himself but he was too broken back then to even care for another soul but now,

him being in New Orleans, different calmer and more relaxed especially around Caroline made him realize that the man he had cared about as a child really was inside of the beast that nobody seemed to tame.

"Cami. Hey wait up!" Cami spun around to see Marcel walking towards her

"I'm going to be late" Marcel smiled

"I just wanted to walk you to work" Cami sighed

"Fine. What else did you want. Oh I've just met your sister by the way"

Marcel grinned "D. Yeah that girls a handful alright. Too trusting to"

Cami smiled "She seems really nice"

Marcel nodded

"She's still trying to get used to our world now. She's young so it shouldn't take her long"

Cami didn't know what to say or do she she offered him a warm smile and waved goodbye as she walked round the back of her work place.

* * *

Caroline rested softly within his arms smiling lazily as her fingers softly made shapes against his skin.

Memorizing every curve and dip in his ribs

"Why does this one feel broken?" Klaus' eyes closed as he remembered the reason behind that broken rib, it was the only part of him never healed when he became a vampire.

"My father. I was probably around ten years old. He had told my mother that he wanted to take me hunting.

My Mother was so blind to his abuse that she never cared much for intervening, it was a case of a woman should be seen and not heard.

The man was a brutal monster but she never cared.

He took me hunting but I couldn't kill the rabbit he had asked me to shot at, I was scared a nervous boy.

So he punched me so fiercely in my stomach splitting my rib in two in the process.

When we returned home my mother hugged me and laid me to bed but asked me if I had removed my necklace as if it were a great sin.

I didn't dare remove it until the day my father ripped it from my neck when I was fifteen.

I went mad at him, I grew angry at the way he would hurt me but my mother found us, she made my father return the necklace.

Then the night I turned I knew what the necklace was for, it kept my temper at bay.

It stopped me from loosing control and killing my father.

I sometimes wished I had removed it, that I had killed him when he was human but I couldn't even then he was the man that had raised me and I loved him dispite all the terrible things he had done to me"

Caroline looked at him in aww as she straddled his thighs, shuffling down to his knees, she lent over kissing his ribs then began trailing hot kisses up his body towards his lips

"He is not worth the memories, Our daughter will never see the evil that you were subjected to and I will never let you forget that you are an amazing father to our daughter"

Klaus reached his hand into her hair as he pulled her even closer towards him kissing her lips fiercely.

"I love you" He murmured against her lips earning a smile from hers

"I love you too" She said as she pulled away slightly to look into his eyes.

She had never been so sure in her life about the way he had made her feel every time he touched her.

"When Genevieve comes for me, because we both know that she will. I want you to know that I loved you with every breath within my chest, that if I could love you forever then I would.

I want you to save Hope, even if it means loosing me Klaus, you have to promise me that if you have a choice then you will choose her"

Klaus could feel his eyes well up as her words scorched his heart, she would give up her life for their daughter if their was no possible way to save her.

"I can't lose you, not again. Not ever."

Caroline rested her hands on either side of his face smiling at him

"You won't lose me, not entirely because when you look at Hope you will see me, I will be in every picture that you take of her"

Klaus couldn't deal with the words that she spoke,

the fear of losing her made his life that much darker again.

"I won't live without you Caroline, I will not live in a world that you are not a part of"

Caroline cried, she let the tears fall because she knew how much she meant to him, how much her surviving meant to him

"I will always be in your heart Klaus. No matter where you go I will be right here" S

he rested her palm against his chest smiling softly.

He knew in reality as much as he wouldn't be able to go on, he knew he would have no choice but to protect the one person that combines him and Caroline together; Hope.

* * *

 **R &R**

 **A/N: I had a tricky time figuring out what i was going to do this chapter, so Hope is with Rebekah and Stefan, safely out of the way. Davina is infact Marcel's sister and so she will be the own helping Agnes trick Geniveve into beliving she is safe from Klaus. The next chapter will be filled with the axtions, the Witches are on their way... But when the witches start a war the wolves and vampires come out to play.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello My Lovelies,**

 **I was originally going to update last night but opted for some last minute editing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The light shone brightly within the cob-webbed filled tomb, the witches stood together chanting the words to give Genieveve more power,

the power that would protect her from Klaus but two witches within that space had a secret agenda to protect the blonde vampire and her baby.

Agnes knew the spelled liquid filled in the glass wouldn't protect her, it was merely an easier way for Klaus to kill her and as guilty as she may feel about the situation she was the elder not Genevieve and they never had any plans to harm the child.

Davina on the other hand was the beacon, she would signal to Marcel when the witches were coming so that he could warn the Mikaelsons.

He had a few of the vampires and werewolves surrounding the grave yard, all hidden ready out of sight.

When genieveve had drank from the cup she grinned wickedly

"Tonight is going to be a wonderful night. We will be in control of the city again and Klaus Mikaelson will be dead"

The witches cheered as they followed their new leader towards their new fate.

Davina and Agnes stood back a moment

"Look after the others please Davina, She cannot walk them into battle"

Davina nodded

"Marcel has promised nobody will be hurt if they stand down when he warns them. I will try my best to protect them"

Agnes reached for Davina's cheek smiling softly,

she may have looked young on the outside but Agnes was one of the many witches who spelled herself an immortality spell to stay young, Davina was far too you to know the truth,

to remember who she was but Marcel knew, he had watched over her the same way she had watched him.

Davina caught up to the fellow witches catching sight of theiry giving him the nod to follow the witches to the compound.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline were wrapped in each other's arms laying beneath the sheets smiling at each other

"You know I kind of like having you in bed with me" Caroline said as she kissed his bare shoulder.

"I'm glad you like the company, I however should really invest in some ear plugs" Klaus chuckled earning a playful slap from Caroline.

Klaus wrapped his arm over her hip pinching her butt pushing her towards him giggling.

His mouth descended on hers, pinning her to the pillow beneath her head when Elijah stormed through the door

"Come Quickly, The witches are coming" Klaus looked up towards his brother

"What do you mean?" Elijah pointed towards the window

"Marcel called, they're walking into the city now Niklaus. There are too many for the vampires should we call Hayley?"

Klaus eyes fell on Caroline, She was oblivious to Hayley living in new Orleans but he wasn't going to wait around for her to protest when it was for her protection

"Yes. Tell her and Jackson to bring as many as they can. We're going to need an army"

Elijah nodded as he pulled his phone from his jacket closing the door behind him

"Hayley? As in Hayley Tyler's friend?" Caroline sat up in bed prepared to listen to his excuse.

"I'm not going to discuss this right now, I've got witches to deal with"

Klaus began throwing his clothes on while Caroline sat in the bed her breast covered by her crossed arms

"Caroline as ravishing as you look right now you need to get dressed love"

Caroline glared at him as she moved from the bed

"Fine but we are not finished!"

Klaus sighed "Ok love"

Caroline quickly rushed around the room searching for her clothes, she felt the fear rise within her, the thought of leaving her daughter of never seeing her mother or her friends again

"Klaus.." She spun around to tell him of her fears but he had already left the room.

Pulling her small denim jacket over her shoulders every sense in her body told her to run but she knew if she ran now then somebody would search for Hope and without Klaus and the rest of his family there was no way she could protect her.

* * *

Caroline slowly edge out of the room towards the balcony,

she watched Klaus his hands tightly gripping the bar as he spoke to everybody in the room willing to fight for them.

"I have a witch in place willing to lift the curse that you all suffer torment with, I just need your word that when we need you, you won't run"

The wolfs all howled letting hin know they were in.

Klaus glanced to the side smiling as Caroline came into view "Come here love" He held his hand out for her.

She slipped her hand into his as he pulled her closer

"This is our Queen, my Queen and yours. She is who we fight for and our daughter Hope. She need everyone to put in their best to protect them both"

Caroline's eyes fell on Hayley's the sour face's washed away and a nod of understanding came from both women.

They weren't enemies in this fight, they were fighting for eachothers freedom.

The chanting could be heard as the gates to the compound flew open and the red head witch stepped into view

"You've brought your army I see. Well they will be no match for our magic" Genieveve smiled wickedly as she began chanting dragging everybody to their knees, their ears and mouths were bleeding.

"Stop it" Caroline screamed

She couldn't let all these people die for her, she would do the only thing she knew.

She glanced at Klaus, his eyes filled with shock and fear

"No don't Caroline" Caroline reached for his cheek kissing him softly

"Look after our girl" Caroline turned towards the stairs when he gripped her arm causing her to turn to face him

"I love you" She nodded knowing that he knew how she felt.

* * *

Reaching the same floor Genieveve stood Caroline stepped forward nervously

"I expected more of a fight from you Klaus. She's your true love isn't she? Or have you grown bored of her already? He does that you know. Gets bored when new conquest show up"

She rose her fingers to her witch's motioning for them to bring somebody forward

"Is this your replacement Caroline?" Genieveve lifted the bag from Camille's head.

She was playing with a human life too

"What am I doing here? Caroline?"

Camille looked around nervously knowing exactly where she was

"Let her go. She's nothing to do with this. This is between you and me"

Geneieveve pushed Cami forward straight into Marcel's arms

"I've got you" The words ran through Caroline's mind, a memory resurfacing a moment between her and Klaus a moment that cemented his affection for her.

She glanced up at the balcony but he wasn't there, she couldn't see him and it scared her

"Looking for Klaus? He already walked away, I guess you didn't matter as much as you thought"

Caroline held her tounge she wasn't going to let her see the pain behind her eyes, the thought of Klaus being just like all the other men once in her life stung her.

"I'm ready" Was all she said as Genevive rose her hands chanting.

Caroline's head hurt, she felt her like her brain was going to explode,

her nose was bleeding and her chest was hurting.

"Stop please Stop" She recognized the screams from behind her all but whispers as her ear drums burst.

She felt it, she felt the end coming closer and closer.

Her body fell to the ground without warning,

her eyes fixed on the red head who just smirked at her from her standing position.

Caroline felt weak, too weak to move and too weak to scream, she just laid there and let her body to disintergrate into dust.

* * *

Klaus stood at the door, he gave the signal that he was ready for them.

Each of them rushing through the door towards the room that it all began.

"She's already gone Klaus. She was searching for you. I guess you weren't the last face she saw"

Klaus looked to the floor, her body ashen grey as she was slowly dying

"Hurry Now" he shouted as he ran for her.

Damon took the left side and Stefan took the right as they fought through the witches, careful not to cause them too much damage as they made themselves to Genieveve gripping her tightly within their iron grip.

Elena stood gaurding Bonnie as she expelled the witches from the compound,

each of them thrown out and the gates locked behind them.

"What? That isn't possible how can you?" Genieveve shouted to Bonnie

"I am the last Bennett witch. I've been to hell and back and nobody messes with my friends. Klaus. It's your turn"

Genieveve smirked

"You can't do anything. I am protected from you."

Klaus snickered as he gripped her neck forcefully

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't have precaustions. I happen to be a good friend of Agnes and well as you know Davina is Marcel's sister. So did you really think I would be stupid enough to let you into my home and harm my family then walk away"

Genieve looked towards Caroline then the many werewolves and vampires in the room

"I can explain, please. It wasn't me"

Klaus laughed

"That's what they all say love" With the flick of his wrist he snapped her neck.

His eyes shifting to Caroline rushing towards her.

* * *

The screaming in the distance was all Caroline could make out as her eyes began to fall shut, she was ready for it.

 _She could see Hope, she was happy smiling probably around four or five._

 _She was giggling and running towards Klaus._

 _He was just as handsome as he was the day he danced with her._

 _She watched them on the outside, his voice calling for her_

 _"You need to wake up Sweetheart" She wanted to wake up,_

 _she wanted to watch her daughter grow and love Klaus for the rest of her existence._

The voice sounded closer this time, he sounded nearer

"Come on Love, Wake up please" She began choking

her throat was filled with blood so she coughed onto the floor beside her,

Klaus had her wrapped in his arms, he was clinging to her

"Oh sweetheart" Caroline wiped her mouth looking up to him

"What happened?" she whispered as Klaus kissed her forehead wrapping his arms around her tighter

"Your friends from Mystic falls proved to be a great help. I didn't need an army to help me all I needed was them.

I called the werewolves and vampires together to show the witches that we were united, that we were ready to fight but while Genevieve was distracted with you,

I let in your friends preparing them for what was happening but they didn't need me to tell them what to do they were ready and prepared to save you"

Caroline wrapped her arms around him

"thank you" Klaus kissed her forehead.

"It wasn't all him you know. Stefan called us and we got here as soon as we could. Did you honestly think I'd let you die Blondie? We're Frenemies aren't we?"

Caroline let out a low chuckle.

Her eyes caught Genevieve slumped on the floor in the corner, her body spread across the floor.

"What happened?" Klaus looked towards her

"She wanted power to kill You and Me. well, I spoke with Agnes and we switched the blood ingredient. I fed her vampire blood." Caroline looked on nodding.

She stumbled to stand looking towards her two best friends earning a wide smile from both girls as they rushed towards her

"We missed you care" Caroline wrapped them tightly within her arms, god had she missed them too.

A sob came from behind her, disturbing her reunion

"What have you done to me?" Klaus smirked as he stepped forward, a blood bag in hand.

He quickly ripped the top off coaxing Genieveve with the smell of blood, her new addiction he could see her eyes darken and the veins beneath her eyes appear as her fangs painfully pierced her gum.

Smirking he replied "You're a vampire now Love" Genevieve screamed loudly.

Klaus spun around grabbing the nearest chair he could find and broke the leg off then turned to face Caroline holding the make shift stake towards her within his grasp

"Would you like the honors love?"

Caroline carefully took the stake from his hand, preparing herself the kill the woman who wanted her and her daughter dead, She got as close as putting in to her chest when she halted.

She thought of a million scenarios in head of how killing her would fix what she had done to her, despite all that had happened she couldn't do the task herself, she still remembered her first kill: The innocent man at the school carnival, the guy with the bloody nose and the witches as she tried to save Bonnie but She couldn't kill somebody, it just wasn't her.

Klaus knew in his heart she couldn't he had given her the wood to see if she could do it but she was to calm and gentle to harm something despite who she may have wanted to kill her.

He knew if she did it then the light within her would snub out and fill with darkness and guilt.

He carefully removed the wood from her hands and took it himself.

He turned back to face Genieveve, her eyes filled with fear

"Please Klaus. Please. It wasn't me, there was a witch on the other side"

Klaus rolled his eyes

"Your lies won't save you now" Klaus rose to shove the stake in her chest when Bonnie trapped his arm in place

"You better have a reason for stopping me Witch!" She ignored him as she looked at Genieveve

"Who sent you?" Bonnie questioned as she came closer.

Genieveve looked around her then her eyes fell on Caroline

"She said Caroline needed to die. If she didn't then the most powerful witch will come and she will destroy everything in her wake."

Klaus snickered

"And what was this witch's name?" Genieveve turned her head back to Klaus

"Your mother Esther Mikaelson" Klaus didn't stop to question her he angrily shoved the make shift stake into Genevieve's chest watching as the light died in her eyes along with her story of his mother.

* * *

 **R &R**

 **A/N: So not only are Marcel & Davina siblings but Agnes is from their time too. The question is who is she to them? Yes so i added Hayley, i wasn't planning on it but the more i add to this story i have plans for her. (The good kind) Yes! The Mystic Falls gang saved the day once again. Think they're gonna be sticking around for a while too. Oh Esther is lurking, i don't know if she's going to come back but we do now have a powerful witch to wory about.. Big Question is should it be Dahlia or should it be Freya?**


	5. AN (Sorry guys)

Hello Lovelies,

I know some of you are probably anxious for an update but my laptop has ran into problems, so I will need to take it to be repaired in the mean time I'm going to attempt updates via my phone so they may be sloppy and short but I will re write once my laptop is sorted.

Thank you for your patience xoxo


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi Lovelies,**

 **I am back, i know it's been ages but i've been feeling some Klaroline feels thanks to those finales.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Caroline sat on their bed with Hope wriggling around in front of her, reaching for her finger Caroline smiled happily at her baby girl.

"She looks just like you" Caroline looked up to see Bonnie and Elena entering the room

"Do you think? She has Klaus' nose and hair though" Elena chuckled

"I wonder if she'll have her mothers bossiness and sense of style" Caroline smiled

"I just want her to be safe" Bonnie reached for Caroline's hands

"She is safe, nobody can sense her magic or her. Klaus sent Rebekah to me so I could place a cloaking spell on her, I did better than that." She pulled out a blue pendant that matched Caroline's

"That's.." Bonnie nodded

"I remember, when you were fifteen I brought you that pendant for your birthday. This is that pendant, I found it in your things at your mom's house"

Caroline reached for the pendant but felt a sting at it's touch

"What was that?" she questioned

"I have locked Hope's power away in this pendant until she is ready for it. It was Rebekah's idea, it prevents anybody looking for her but there is something you need to know"

a throat cleared in the doorway

"It's ok Ms Bennett I can fill her in from here" Bonnie and Elena stood leaving Caroline and Klaus alone with their daughter

"What's going on Klaus?" He smiled as he rested his hand on his daughter's cheek

"Bonnie is right, she looks exactly like you and one day she will be the most powerful witch of her time" Caroline rolled her eyes

"Klaus please" He reached for her face

"I know that I promised you I would never compel you but this time I need to. It's the only way I can protect you from her"

Caroline felt her eyes fill with tears "What are you talking about?"

Klaus looked at their daughter one last time before he looked into Caroline's eyes

"Please Don't Klaus, I thought we stuck together. We promised to protect her together" Caroline let the tears spill from her own eyes as Klaus gripped her face in both hands wiping the tears away with him thumb, inside he was breaking but he knew the only chance their daughter had was without him

"I love you both and I wish it could have lasted forever sweetheart" He looked deeply into her eyes reaching into her mind and compelling their life and love away

"You have no recollection of who I am, you have never met a Klaus Mikaelson and have never known any of the Mikaelson family. Your daughter's name is Lizzie after your mother and her father is dead"

He stopped speaking letting her believe his every word as he rushed from the room

"I'm sorry love" he whispered as he exited the door allowing her friends to enter.

"Whose creepy house is this? I hope Lizzie doesn't get any germs" Bonnie and Elena quickly ushered Caroline to her feet and placed the baby into her car seat "Come on Care lets get you home" Caroline couldn't agree more as she grabbed what she knew to be hers and followed her best friends.

* * *

Klaus sat in the compound entrance nursing his glass of bourbon "I don't think I've ever known you to think of others before yourself but you did the right thing" Klaus looked up to see Damon Salvatore, no smug look just honesty

"Shouldn't you be heading back to Mystic Falls with Elena?" Damon sat opposite him taking a glass and pouring himself a drink.

"I can help here if you need me, if keeping that mother of yours away from Caroline and the baby helps then I'm game"

Klaus didn't need his help but he knew in reality the Salvatore brothers would do more good protecting Caroline and Hope.

"Go Damon, protect them and take Stefan with you, I need you to take care of them both incase my mother comes for them"

Damon nodded as he downed his drink

"For what it's worth, you seem like you're a pretty good parent and I'm sorry that you had to part with her"

Klaus nodded as he looked away not willing to let Damon see his tears

"Goodbye Damon" Damon sped out of sight to meet the others as they left to return home.

"Did you honestly think that was the best idea? Sending them away when mother is looking for them?"

Klaus looked at his siblings as they came into view, Rebekah her eyes red and spilling tears like his own while Elijah stood firmly looking at his younger brother

"I did the best thing I could, she won't remember us and Hope will not know of our family" Elijah sat opposite his brother

"How will that stop our mother searching for her? Hope's magic will be like a siren for her" Klaus smirked at his siblings

"If Hope does not have her magic and it's been looked away mother will never find her, the magic has been locked away by Bonnie Bennett and the only way to keep Hope safe"

Elijah shock his head

"How long until you go back to Mystic Falls looking for them Niklaus? You will be lost without them!"

Klaus looked at his little sister

"This is why Rebekah is going to travel and pop back and forth for me, she will be a guardian angel of sorts. Hope will grow up eventually and Caroline will need the compulsion removed" Rebekah sat on the table nodding

"very well, I will go and pack my things and I'll keep in contact when I can" Klaus nodded in agreement.

"If what Davina said is true should they not be here?" Klaus shock his head

"This is the beauty of it, nobody knows where she is and I want to keep it this way, people may think she is in Mystic Falls but they are mistaken, not even I am aware of where she has gone. Bonnie and Elena have hidden them both from everybody searching for them" Elijah sighed

"Very Well Niklaus, I hope this plan of yours works" Klaus agreed, he hoped it did too.

* * *

Caroline smiled as she sat next to her best friends on the plane, she had her head poking out the window waiting for lift off but she was happier than she could remember

"This is amazing, I always wanted to travel but with mom's pay check being so low and dad skipping out on us I never got the chance." Elena gripped Caroline's hand in her own

"You are going to have the best time and little Lizzie here is going to love London" Caroline smiled gently holding her daughter closer to her as the plane jolted to a start

"Thanks for coming with me you guys, I know you both have your own lives and relationships to deal with"

Both her friends smiled at her

"Care, we didn't want you travelling alone, you are our best friend and if coming with you keeps you safe helps, we'll do it" Caroline loved her friends more than anybody but she also knew their was an underlining reason for their presence, even her whole life felt a lie.

* * *

Klaus walked the streets his heart in pain and his shirt covered in blood, she wasn't there to pull him back when he needed her too, she was gone and he was alone again.

"Klaus? Are you ok?" he rolled his eyes at her presence as she came closer reaching for his arm

"Hello Camille, what can I do for you?" she looked him over earning a smirk from Klaus

"Whose blood is this? What has happened to you? Where is Caroline?" he pulls away from her quickly almost sending her flying, he didn't go out to talk about Caroline, it was hard enough as it was that she was gone he didn't need anymore painful reminders.

"She's gone and I don't wish to talk about it" Cami looked into his hardened face and could see the sadness in his eyes

"At least let me help you clean up before you return home" he shock his head

"I'm more than capable to dress myself Camille, I'm not going home" Cami was taken aback as he stumbled away from her leaving her looking after him

"If you need me just call me" she called aloud earning a groan from Klaus.

He just wanted to get her home away from the violence and his enemies, he knew he would have a better chance in Mystic Falls than in New Orleans but if his mother was free then she would be here with him torturing him to find Caroline.

"Niklaus" Klaus turned to face his brother, he could see the saddened expression on his brother's face

"You are a mess brother. You can always call her home" Klaus shock his head

"No! I want to keep her safe away from me and this city. I never should have returned" Elijah sighed as he walked beside his brother

"Let's get you home, we will discuss this in private" he watched the woman across the street watching them with a curious gaze, she slowly stepped towards them smiling

"We're all family here aren't we children? I would very much like to discuss the matter of Caroline and Hope is it? Where are they Niklaus?"

Both brother's looked at the woman before them realization hit them full force

"Mother?" She nodded a wide grin on her face

"Your daughter is a great spirit, she is strong even from the womb I am told. She managed to protect Caroline from the evil that perused your home the night of that terrible attack that killed her."

Klaus wanted to get angry at her but he couldn't show his mother his weakness.

"She is dead and Caroline is gone!" Esther shock her head

"That is a shame really. I was hoping to see her again, she was such a lovely spirit back in Mystic Falls. You loved her even then Niklaus and here you are in a city that has tormented you and killed your child. You still do not understand why Genieveve was sent to kill Caroline do you?"

Klaus felt his anger surge as he looked at his mother but she simply walked to stand beside him

"She lied, I never wanted to kill her. Genieveve was obsessed with getting revenge on you and our family, she loved you but Rebekah killed her before she could warn you about Mikael coming to New Orleans. I merely wanted to meet my granddaughter and the woman who birthed her and Genieveve was my ticket back to life. The witches on the otherside understood that Hope would be more powerful than any witch to walk this earth, but Caroline is her anchor, without Caroline beside her Hope will lose control of her powers unless she is trained correctly. I am willing to train her as she grows"

Klaus didn't believe his mother as she spoke of peace and helping his family.

"She is dead!" Klaus snapped back at his mother who laughed aloud

"Do you honestly think me stupid Niklaus! I can feel her, she isn't here in New Orleans but I sense her magic in this plain. She didn't pass onto the other side like many others we have come across. I will find her and I will help her because if I don't then my sister will come for her"

Klaus eyebrow furrowed together "Sister?" Elijah spoke.

Esther nodded "Yes. Your aunt Dahlia, she cursed the first born of each generation to live with her for eternity, I just want to keepy my children and grandchildren safe. I am only here because she is coming, her presence has brought me here to you" Klaus was sceptical but he knew enough about his mother to see past her lies and for once he could see the fear and sorrow in her eyes "But Finn is dead, he grew with us all" Esther looked at the floor ashamed of herself and her past secrets "Finn wasn't my first child, he was one of twins and his sister Freya was taken by Dahlia" Klaus was taken aback by the tears that fell down her cheeks "Well she has no child to take so you've both had a wasted journey" Klaus answered smugly as he pushed past her to leave Elijah following his lead. "Niklaus, do not underestimate her. She is not foolish" Klaus ignored the remark as Elijah stepped to the side of him catching up with his pace "What are you going to do Niklaus? What if our mother is right?" Klaus sighed as he came to a halt "I will contact Rebekah and ask that she keeps a close eye on them both. If anybody suspicious comes I will ask her to remove the compulsion and bring them home" Klaus resumed walking leaving Elijah stood between him and his mother knowing that despite her flaws she was probably the only person who could help them.

* * *

The rain poured as Caroline left the hotel room, Lizzie was in her pushchair while the three girls began to walk

"Now I miss home, I don't like this rain, it frizzes my hair" Bonnie said complaining as she lifted her hood over her hair.

"I think the rain is a nice change, I can't wait to visit the art gallery. Someone told me it was wonderful" Both Elena and Bonnie shared a look of worry, was the compulsion wearing off that she was remembering things about Klaus or was she simply remembering half of a conversation.

"Well come on then, lets go" Elena said as he walked on.

On the opposite side of the road Stood Rebekah Mikaelson watching them carefully, all she wanted to do was hold her niece in her arms but she knew if Caroline remembered her then her whole compulsion would unravel putting them both in danger.

Her phone riniging in her pocket stole her attention "Yes Nik?" she sighed as she answered the phone listening to him go on about their mother and the safety of Caroline and Hope.

"Did you want me to remove the compulsion now? It would be safer if she is better prepared"

Rebekah urged but Klaus still refused to remove it telling her they were better off not knowing the truth right now

"Suit yourself Nik, I'm going" she ended the call and walked towards where Caroline was last seen looking for them.

* * *

Caroline stood in the meuseum looking at the art before her, it was beautiful yet lonely.

"Such a beautiful piece" somebody said from beside her causing her to look up to see a woman with dark hair

"Yes it is." The woman looked into Caroline's pram at the little baby before her

"Isn't she a beauty, what is her name?" Caroline smiled softly as she looked at her daughter "Her name is Lizzie, after my mother" The woman nodded.

Bonnie felt the magic in the room before she noticed the woman standing beside Caroline.

the magic was powerful, it was almost like the magic Hope possessed but she couldn't see Esther in sight.

Quickly scrambling for her phone she dialled Rebekah's number.

"We have a problem" she said before going into detail explaining where they were and that help was needed.

"Elena come on we need to get Caroline home" she said pulling her friend with her as she ended the call with Rebekah.

Reaching Caroline she smiled at the woman standing with her

"Hey Care, I'm a little hungry, shall we go and get something to eat?" Caroline nodded offering an apologetic smile to the lady before her

"I'm sorry I have to go" the woman nodded offering a smile to them all "I'll see you again" she said as they left.

Getting outside Bonnie turned to Caroline worried "what did she want?" Caroline looked down at her daughter

"She wanted to know Lizzie's name. Why what is wrong?" suddenly Rebekah came into view

"Hello, I'm going to help you!" she said looking into Caroline's eyes

"You remember the Mikaelson family, you remember your love for Klaus and that your daughter's name is Hope Mikaelson"

Caroline blinked looking at Rebekah "What did he do to me?" Elena grabbed the pushchair as Bonnie and Rebekah lead Caroline back to the hotel

"We need to pack quickly and get on a plane out of here. I'm waiting for a call to let me know it has landed." Rebekah said as they hurried.

* * *

Arriving back in New Orleans Caroline felt heartbroken, that a man that she loved and trusted compelled her to believe in a fake life.

She understood his need to protect his family but it still got to them anyway, he knew this as well as she did.

Walking into the compound Caroline looked around, her memories flooding back full force.

Happiness, her dancing heavily pregnant in Klaus' arms as he whispered about their family and how he would one day show her the world.

She sighed heavily as she looked at the men before her, Bonnie held her daughter whose name was Hope and not Lzzie but still her baby.

She could see the tense look on Klaus' face before he even said a word

"What is she…" he was cut off by Rebekah

"Someone suspisious started asking questions so I pulled the plug and un did the compulstion but it's not completely come back to her. You need to explain this Nik"

Klaus stepped towards Caroline but as his hand gently touched her cheek she slapped him away angrily

"Don't touch me!" she demanded before storming out of the room leaving everybody looking after her.

"Fix it now!" Rebekah demanded pointing towards the door Caroline walked through.

Klaus sighed defeated and followed behind her before he could give his daughter a cuddle.

* * *

"Caroline, Love. Wait" he trailed behind her as she made it to their bedroom slamming the door behind her.

He quickly slipped into the room to see her going to the bed and sitting down facing the wall

"How can I aquit myself?" She snickered

"You compelled me Klaus! You did the one thing you promised you would never do, you stole my memories, our memories. Our Daughters Name, our love away from me. How will I ever trust you again?"

He walked towards the bed sittin beside her at the end looking sadly at his feet

"I thought sending you away would keep you safe but I was wrong, I understand that now. I thought if I could give you both a better life away from me and my crazy family you would be better off"

Caroline took a deep breath

"I knew about your family in Mystic Falls, your deranged father tired to kill me and my friends but still I am here, with you through every storm but you still can't understand that I am in this no matter how crazy your life gets"

Klaus looked away from her not willing to let himself feel any guilt for sending her away and compelling her.

"I did what I thought was for the best" he said walking towards the window.

"I can't forgive this Klaus! You stole things that meant everything to me, you stole my life and filled it with this idea of a perfect notion. I didn't want perfect I wanted our life" Klaus shock his head

"How could you want a life like this? One filled with danger because of me and what I am? You and Hope will never be safe with me" Caroline saw red as she rushed towards him turning him to look at her and slapped him across the face

"Stop making excuses! You are who you are because of your parent's they made you like that but Hope she changes you, I see it, everybody can. I stayed because you showed me a kindness and love that I had never felt before, I love you because even when you feel like you are week you are strong. Elijah once told me that you had always believed that love was a weakness but tell me how true that is now?"

She looked at him straight in the eyes waiting for his answer

"My brother was in love with a woman who had turned herself into a vampire to prevent me using her as part of the curse and I hated her but when I met you, my life changed. I no longer felt like I needed to prove myself or that I couldn't love. I just knew I didn't want too but something about you, I don't know if its because of that night I had tyler bite you or before but I knew that I wanted to know you and wanted you to love me"

Caroline nodded "It took me a while but eventually it worked, I love you Klaus and despite every little thing that you have done to hurt me or my friends I have forgiven you but this; I cannot forgive! You took my most sacred memories away and I don't know if I could ever forgive that, I'm sorry"

She said as she began to leave.

He reached for her wrist pulling her towards him "I'm sorry I stole them away from you but I wanted you safe and I won't apologize for that. Just know that I had the best intentions and that I love you"

Caroline nodded pulling away gently from him and out the door leaving him behind feeling ashamed of himself.

* * *

 **R &R**

 **A/N: So we're having a little Esther and Dahlia. It won't drag on because i want Hope to start getting bigger so eventually we are in for a time jump. Gonna get a little bitchy Caroline for a while because Klaus is a idiot and stole her memories!**


End file.
